1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hunting accessories and, more particularly, to a pliable fabric gun case having a sidelong access opening that allows easy opening for access to the gun, plus complete inversion for convenient drying.
2. Description of the Background
Gun cases have long been used, by sportsmen, to protect their long guns during transport. Typically, such cases are formed in the general shape of a gun and are made of leather or padded fabric to cushion the gun and to protect it from the elements. Because waterfowl hunters often use their gun cases in salt marshes and back bay areas, the exterior fabric of waterfowl gun cases is most often waterproof (by a waterproof material or coating with a waterproofing substance). The gun, once inserted, is enveloped by a soft absorbent cloth which dries the wood and metal portions of the gun without scratching. Most gun cases are equipped with various fittings in the form of loops, handles and straps for hanging, lifting and carrying the gun case. Given the elongated shape of guns, it is convenient to hang the gun case in upright orientation and to carry it in horizontal orientation so the loops handles and straps are attached at appropriate locations to facilitate hanging and carrying in upright and horizontal orientations respectively.
The need for the case to be supported from its fittings in various orientations demands that the access opening be completely secure to remain closed while the weight of the gun is bearing against it. Otherwise, the gun might suddenly slip from the case and cause damage or a potentially serious injury in the event that the gun should discharge. In this regard, most prior art gun cases have a single access opening located at the distal end of the case where the butt of the gun rests. Other gun cases are opened along lengthwise along the top seam. In either case, the opening might be closed by a zipper or fold-over flap. However, the extent of the opening is minimized (while still allowing withdrawal of the gun) so as to maximize the security and moisture resistance of the gun case. Otherwise, if the gun case encounters moist and/or salty conditions the absorbent fabric on the inside surface of the case becomes moist and the gun itself quickly rusts. Since these prior art gun cases do not fully open and cannot be turned inside out, they cannot be conveniently dried out and this often takes a great deal of time and effort. Indeed, a typical gun case having a single access opening at the butt end is almost impossible to dry because of the elongated shape with relatively small opening. Also, the waterproof or water resistant properties of the exterior of the case work to inhibit drying of the inside surface.
In light of the foregoing there remains a need for a gun case which can be completely opened and inverted for easy access and drying, and yet securely closed to bear the weight of a gun without accidentally release.